1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to energy storage devices. In particular, it relates to a substrate alloy and dielectric film for a capacitor, and will be described with particular reference thereto.
2. Discussion of the Art
Electrical devices, such as power supplies, switching regulators, motor control-regulators, computer electronics, audio amplifiers, surge protectors, and resistance spot welders often require substantial bursts of energy in their operation. Capacitors are energy storage devices that are commonly used to supply these energy bursts by storing energy in a circuit and delivering the energy upon timed demand. Typically, capacitors consist of two electrically conducting plates, referred to as the anode and the cathode, which are separated by a dielectric film. In order to obtain a high capacitance, a dielectric film with a large area is used. The electrical charge is stored at opposite surfaces of the dielectric film. To be effective as an energy storage device, a capacitor should have a high energy density (joules per unit mass or volume) and to be effective as a power delivering device a capacitor should have a high power density (watts per unit mass or volume).
With increased demands for small capacitors, it is desirable for capacitors to have a high energy density and high power.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,514 to Fife, et al., which is incorporated herein in its entirety, by reference, discloses extruded capacitor electrodes. A multifilamentary capacitor anode is formed from rods or sheets.
The present invention provides a new and improved capacitor substrate material, capacitor, and method of formation which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.